The Aftermath of the Fight
by suits6
Summary: Harvey and Donna discuss the fight between Harvey and Stephen. Alternate ending I do not own Suits, or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Donna POV

"It was a fight Donna, not a duel." Harvey stated. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, as if I wanted Harvey to have fought for me even though I expected nothing else. Still, hearing him say that surprisingly hurt.

Wait, I can't be in love with Harvey Specter, can I?

"Donna, are you still listening?"

"Oh sorry Harv, I guess I just am surprised you can actually fight, you're not just all talk like I thought!" There, my usual witty comments with make sure Harvey doesn't expect that I'm hurt.

"Hey Harvey, do you think we could get out that scotch? We've both had pretty tough last few days." "Great idea, I'll pour us some."

I guess I can drink away these re-surfacing feelings for a while, the burn of the scotch will remove this burning feeling in my gut. I can't be in love with Harvey. I just can't.

We sat there, silently, sipping our scotch for what felt like hours. Suddenly the feelings resurfaced, and I just couldn't stand to sit across from the man who I was trying so hard not to love, knowing he would never feel the same way.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'm going to head home, goodnight Harv." "Night Donna."

I quickly grabbed a bottle of scotch from the table and ran out of the room before Harvey noticed.

What is happening to me, I'm supposed to be strong. For God's sake, I'm Donna! I can't be a mess over Harvey Specter. Suddenly the tears began flowing down my face. I quickly ducked into the associates' lounge so Harvey wouldn't see me breaking down. He should be leaving in a matter of seconds.

Downing sip after sip of the scotch, even that burn couldn't help what I was feeling. I was a mess. I needed Harvey, I wanted Harvey, I craved Harvey. For as long as I knew him, all I wanted was to be accepted, be loved by him. But I knew he would never feel the same way, and as long as I knew that, I have to pretend like I don't love him either.

Before I knew it, half of the bottle was gone, and I was still a crying mess in the middle of Pearson Darby Specter or whatever stupid name the firm had at the moment. Thank goodness everyone else was gone, or so I thought.

"Donna, is that you? Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Harvey get away from me!" was all I could manage to answer. I couldn't risk sharing my drunken thoughts and ruin whatever good me and Harvey have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey POV

"Donna, is that you? Are you okay?" "Harvey get away from me!" She sounded so angry and hurt, I couldn't take hearing Donna sound that way, especially if I was the cause of her pain. I walked closer to her, and noticed a crying Donna on the floor, with an empty bottle of scotch next to her, still managing to look as beautiful as ever. However, when Donna drinks, her emotions get out of control and I could tell that is what was happening.

She sensed me standing before her and her eyes met mine, foggy from the tears. "Harvey I'm serious, do not come any closer." I've never seen Donna this way before and it kills me. She's normally so strong, she's my fireball.

"Donna, I just want to help. What's wrong?" I tried to coax her into talking to me, I know Donna so well, she's stubborn. It will take a lot for her to open up, especially to me.

"Harvey, I don't want to talk about it. You, Stephen, Stephen, You…" Her words were becoming more and more slurred and difficult to understand. "What about me and Stephen?" "Fighting, your duel, no wait your fight since it obviously wasn't for me."

Is that was this was about? She is upset because I said I wasn't fighting for her? Obviously I fought Stephen because of her, I just never thought that was something she would want to hear! Donna was clear 10 years ago that our relationship was strictly professional, and as much as that kills me, I respect her to much to try and destroy that.

"Donna…" I began but she instantly cut me off. "You know what Harvey? I'm done. I can't do this anymore." I instantly felt a pain in my chest and felt a feeling I never knew I could feel. "Donna, what do you mean you're done? Are you quitting your job?" "No Harvey, ugh you're so clueless. I love my job, but I'm done with feeling like this."

What was she talking about? Feeling like what? Obviously she is extremely drunk, or else she would never let her guard down like she is now.

"Feeling like what Donna?" "Constantly trying to get attention from YOU Harvey. I was only with Stephen to see if it bothered you, to see if you cared enough to get jealous or stand up for me, but obviously the only reason you were slightly jealous is because you didn't want your wonderful secretary to be off her game, which I never am by the way. Thanks for not giving a shit about me Harvey. All these years you really think I stayed with this job because I wanted to? I am fabulous, I could have gone so far, but I stayed around for YOU Harvey, YOU."

Woah. Those were words I never thought I'd hear Donna say. She was only sticking around for me? The reason I am so successful is because of her. She's my everything.

"But Donna, your rule?" "Screw the rule Harvey, I have to live my life. I thought you of all people would be smart enough to understand." "Donna I respect you too much to try and get you to break your rules without me knowing it is what you wanted." "BULLSHIT HARVEY, BULLSHIT. You know better than everyone you don't give a damn about rules. If you wanted something, you would just do it." "Well Donna, I want you."

Donna POV

"Well Donna, I want you." Woah, did I just hear right? Did Harvey Specter, the Harvey Specter, just say he wants me? It can't be true, it must be the alcohol inducing some sort of hallucination or something, this can't be true!

"Donna, did you hear me? I want you." Okay, so my mind isn't playing tricks on me, but wait, then this is real! The moment I've been waiting for for years finally happened. Harvey Specter admitted his feelings to me! Well only after I drunkenly poured my heart out to him, but that's not the point here.

"I.. I don't know what to say Harvey." "What do you mean you don't know what to say, isn't this what you want?"

Is this what I want? I've thought about nothing else for the last few years, but my paranoid self is starting to re-emerge. What if Harvey realizes I'm not who he wants to spend the rest of his life with? What if this doesn't work and we lose what we have and I lose my best friend?

"Harv, I'm scared." "Scared of what?" "This moment between us is all that I've ever thought about, but what if we start something more and you don't want me like you think you do?" "Donna, you've never been one to be scared, and you shouldn't start now. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure, you know I'd never hurt you."

I'd never hurt you. The very words I feared the most. Everyone who ever said those words to me ended up hurting me worse than I ever imagined. Obviously Harvey doesn't know that, but I can't help but think of the worst possible scenario. Ugh, my head is pounding from the alcohol taking over my body, I can't even think straight anymore.

"Harv, can you take me home? I'm sorry, but my head is killing me." "How about I take you back to my place instead? You can have my bed, I'll take the couch. You are an emotional wreck right now, and I don't want to leave you alone." "Okay, but nothing is going to happen, do I make myself clear?!" "Crystal clear, now come on, I'll carry you out."

Harvey Specter carrying me out of our work… Now this is something I never thought would happen. Now I just need to make it through the night….


	3. Short Note

Just a short note, should I even bother updating this story? Is anyone enjoying it? Please review so I can see if I should continue or begin a new story!


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey POV

I don't think I've ever seen Donna this drunk before. She has never, EVER said anything like that to me before, and I definitely NEVER thought I would be physically carrying her! This is insane! Thank God I convinced her to come home with me, I wouldn't be able to sleep through the night if I didn't have her with me. I would worry about her too much.

Wait a minute, I would worry about Donna? Of course I would, I am falling for her, maybe I already love her. I can't believe I'm finally admitting these feelings to myself. Caring makes you weak Harvey, remember? Suddenly I don't think that's so true anymore. Caring for Donna has made me a stronger person, and hearing she cares for me just reinforces that. She looks so beautiful, even half passed out in my arms.

Half passed out? What if she wakes up tomorrow, in my condo, and doesn't remember a single thing? What am I going to do then?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Donna.

"Haaaarvvvv…" "Yes Donna?" "I'm tired." "I would expect so, you only stole one of my most expensive bottles of scotch and downed it like a drunken sailor." "Hey, you made me do it." "How did I make you drink?" "Because you're an idiot Harvey thats why."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment. Sure, she called me an idiot, but hearing her say it was somehow comforting, like I was _her _idiot.

"Come on Donna, lets take a cab. I don't want Ray seeing you like the complete mess you are." "Hey that wasn't nice" "Don't worry, you still look beautiful."

The entire cab ride was silence, with Donna falling asleep on my arm. She looked so peaceful, so happy. I couldn't help but smile knowing I was the cause of this happiness. It was the best feeling in the world. I paid the cab driver as he dropped us off at my condo, tipping him a hundred extra to forget about the drunken experience he just encountered, I knew Donna was one to want to maintain a good reputation.

I fumbled with the keys trying to open the door of my condo with a sleeping Donna in my arms, and the second I made it through the doors, she popped up, wide awake.

"Ooh, finally we made it to the Specter sanctuary." Donna cooed. "Okay let me get you some water and food so you're not waking up with the 'worst hangover ever' like you have had three times in the past month." I teased. "Hmm, I don't want that right now!" Whined Donna. "Okay then princess, what do you want?" "I want you."

Instantly Donna threw herself at me, and pressed her lips against mine. I was waiting for this moment forever. I could smell her hair, and taste her cherry lips mixed with.. scotch. I instantly pulled away.

"Harvey, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" "Trust me Donna, I want this more than anything, but I want to do it right. I care way too much about you to just throw it all away incase you wake up tomorrow regretting this decision. I don't want this to happen because you are drunk, I want it to happen because we both want to." "But Harvey, I do want to." "I know you say that now, but trust me Donna, it will be better if we wait and do this right." "Ugh, why do you pick NOW to be a gentleman?" "Hey, I'm always a gentleman… sort of."

I wanted to kiss Donna more than anything. I wanted to feel her against me again, I wanted to relive that spark we felt ten years ago, but I had to stop. I knew it was for the best, and that scared me. I care about Donna so much, I don't want to hurt her. But what if it's me that ends up getting hurt? Then caring really only would have made me weak. I couldn't think about this anymore, I needed to get my mind off it.

I went and made Donna some chocolate chip pancakes, which I knew were her favourite, and got a large glass of water.

"Here, hopefully this will help tomorrow!" "Thanks Harvey, you really are the best." "Oh, I know."

She gave me that look that she always does when I am cocky, and I love it. She is seriously the only woman who can put me in my place. Donna ate her pancakes so quickly, and before I knew it, she was asleep in my bed. I knew I told her I would move to the couch, but laying here with her just felt so right, and I instantly drifted off to sleep.

—

The morning sun pierced through the glass walls of my condo. It felt like it was only 10 minutes since I fell asleep! I looked over and saw Donna stirring, just waking up. This was the best feeling I've felt in a while, waking up next to this beautiful woman.

"Goodmorning Donna, did you have a nice sleep? How's your head?"

She opened her eyes, and they instantly went wide with fear.

"Harvey, what the hell, what am I doing here?! What happened last night?!"

My worst fear was coming true. She doesn't remember, and I can't forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna POV

I woke up by the sun blazing through these huge glass windows and a headache that made my brain feel as if it was getting squished. Wait a second…. huge glass windows? This is NOT my apartment! Where am I?

I quickly threw myself out of the bed, which only made my pounding headache worse. I instantly felt dizzy, and started to black out, when I felt someone wrap their arms around me to stop me from falling and probably giving myself a concussion.

I looked up and saw none other than Harvey Specter holding me closely.

Instantly my eyes widened with fear. "Harvey, what the hell, what am I doing here?! What happened last night?! Wait don't answer that!" I realized I probably would not like the answer. Judging from the state of my headache and the fact that my stomach keeps turning, I must have consumed at least a bottle of Harvey's most expensive scotch,

Harvey just looked at me with a blank stare on his face. "You really don't remember?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Harvey, but I must have drank a lot last night. I have a killer headache, and I NEVER get hangovers!"

"Just lie down again Donna, I'll go make you some coffee." Harvey walked back into the kitchen, like a gentleman.

As he left the room, my mind started racing. I always knew I had hidden feelings for him, but I would NEVER act on them. Would I? I made my rule for a reason, I know not to go against my own rules! But would the drunk version of myself be as smart? Okay, well the good news is, I'm not sore, which I definitely would be if i slept with Harvey. I mean I remember the other time as if it were yesterday, so I know how it feels to wake up the next morning after sleeping with Harvey. So I didn't sleep with him. Good. But then what did I do? Did I tell him I love him? No, I couldn't have because I DON'T love him. Do I? Oh god I am never drinking again…

Harvey reappeared into the room with the coffee, and interrupted my thoughts. "Thank you, I really needed this." "Anything for you Donna." I couldn't help but blush.

He's being especially sweet. Does that mean something happened between us last night?

"Donna are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought" Harvey asked.

"Oh, I, umm, am fine!"

"For a confident, sassy woman like you, that sounded like you are the furthest thing from fine." Harvey stated. I hate how he knows me so well.

"Honestly, Harvey, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

I had to be honest with him. I had to tell him what I was thinking and feeling.

"I'm scared that I did something last night that I will regret. This is the first and last time I will ever say this, you are a very attractive guy, and I know when I get drunk I can not resist attractive guys. I know we didn't sleep together because, well, I'm Donna and I just know, but did I do anything that goes against my rules?"

"Well, first of all, I feel like I know how you can tell we didn't have sex, you're not sore like you were last time are you" Harvey smirked his devious, smug grin at me. Ugh I hate how cocky he pretends to be sometimes, yet in this moment I had to admit it was hot and made me blush. I quickly turned away so he could't see my reaction.

"Oh Harvey shut up, if I remember correctly, you were the one bent out of shape the next day, because I am that good." I shot back.

"Okay true." Harvey said.

I smirked to myself. I knew I had this handle over men, I just didn't know I had Harvey wrapped around my finger as well.

"Do you really want to know what happened last night?" Harvey asked.

"Honestly, no, but I have to know or I won't know how to move on from this. Please Harvey, I have to know. And don't leave out any details."


End file.
